vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Greene
Former two time national motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West, a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and a character in Dead Rising 3. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine. He is also a loving father who would do anything in order to protect his daughter from harm. History Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and during the game competes so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. Dead Rising 2: Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended, Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has witheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. Dead Rising 3 Dead Rising 3 is set 10 years after the events of Dead Rising 2. 2 years prior to Dead Rising 3, Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey. Chuck chose a life of crime, and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Days later, Chuck, with the help of Gary, finds Katey, only to see her kissing a mechanic and using her middle name as an identity. Although wary of Nick at first, Chuck warms up to him after they team up to stop Gen. John Hemlock. He also appears to accept the romantic connection between Nick and his daughter fairly quickly, but also reinforces the fact that her name is not Annie and he doesn't like her to be called that. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters